


Sprinklers

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [25]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer, sprinklers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Somebody runs through the sprinklers - intentionally or not.





	Sprinklers

“Honey! I’m home!”

“Who the hell was that?” Willy demanded in a stage whisper from where he was straddling Auston, in Auston’s bed.

Auston had thought that they were going to be alone for a while. “Oh God,” Auston muttered. “I thought Mitch would be gone longer. Stromer and Davo are in town after all.”

“He can’t find me here!” Willy was still stage whispering.

Auston rolled his eyes. “Marns won’t care. He...”

“I will never hear the end of it if Marns finds out we’ve been...we’ve...whatever this is?” Willy shoved him as he scrambled out of bed, scrambling to find his clothes. “Where are my shoes?”

“By the door where you left them?” Auston suggested. “See this is why you wear your shoes inside.”

“Helpful Matts,” Willy glared at him.

“So what’s your plan here?” Auston asked, still reclining in bed, his arms behind his head.

Willy froze.

Eyes wide, he looked around the room. “I could hide in the closet...why don’t you have an ensuite?” He paced towards the closet and then back.

Willy paused in front of the closed bedroom door, ear pressed against it, listening for sounds of Mitch.

“You know...” Auston started.

But he was cut off as Willy jumped back dramatically as Mitch called out, far too close to the door, “Aus? You home?”

Willy scrambled across the room. “I’m going out the window!” He hissed.

Auston rolled his eyes again.

“Yeah! Just give me a minute!” He called to Mitch, finally getting out of bed. He caught Willy’s arm as he took the screen off the window.“You can’t go out the window. We’re on the second floor.”

Willy scoffed at him. “You think this is my first time climbing out a window?”

Auston did not know how to respond to that.

Willy slipped out of the window and crouched down, hurrying across the slanted roof until he reached the edge.

“You have no shoes!” Auston called.

Willy waved at him and then gripping the edge of the roof he swung out of sight.

Auston rubbed his forehead. Grabbing his robe he decided that he should go make sure he survived. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a scream from outside. He rushed the rest of the way down the stairs only to find Mitch standing at a window.

“Why is Willy playing in the sprinklers?” Mitch asked, head cocked to the side.

“Climbed out my bedroom window?” Auston shrugged, his heart still beating far to fast as he watched Willy try unsuccessfully to avoid the water from lawn sprinklers.

“Your room’s on the second floor?” Mitch gave him a incredulous look.

“Yep. He didn’t want you to know he spent the night.” Auston nodded.

“He knows I know right?”

“Tried to tell him that. Climbed out the window anyways.”

“Should we go help him?” Mitch asked as Willy slipped on the wet grass. “Here’s an idea. You go be Prince Charming. I’ll go order breakfast and then the two of you can tell me all about you.”


End file.
